Everything Has A Price
by August Rose
Summary: **Sequel to 'I Close My Eyes'** Subaru finds himself atop the tower again and this time Kamui is not there to draw him back from the Edge.


Everything Has A Price  
_The Sequel to 'I Close My Eyes'_  
By Oni Hime

_Author says_: This fic is a sequel to my last Subaru angstfic. Whereas that one was set before Seishirou... had that bad thing happen... <.< (if you don't know what bad thing i'm talking about- and don't want to know, then shoo because this fanfic contains spoilers), this one is afterwards and the guilt for what has happened has finally overwhealmed Subaru.  
_Credentials (what make the fic worth reading :P;;)_: Angst, Death, Shounen-ai  
_Oh yeah, and_: (^^;) The phrases in italics are all purloined from Anne Bishop's Black Jewels Trilogy, a fantasy series, well worth reading. ^^  
_I suppose I should disclaim_: They not mine-- none of em. T_T

****

Here again, atop the highest building in Tokyo. It was his cold haven. His, cold, cold sanctuary, where he held the power over his life and one step could end the pain. He embraced the cold like a lover.

_Everything Has a Price_

Always, always before these was the one who could stop him, save him from himself, take him from the flight.  
That one wasn't here now.  
He smiled as he pressed the blade of the short dagger to his vein.

_And the blood will sing to the blood_

Blood welled in the cut as he made an identical one on the other arm.  
He lent over the edge of the building and turned his wrist so that the blood flowed out and made the long fall to the ground below.

_Let the blood be memory's river_

It sparkled on the way down, catching the lights of Tokyo before getting lost in the inky blackness. His eyes strove against that blackness, seeking to watch the fall, to gauge the flight he would soon follow. If he had the strength. He must have the strength. For the Violet-eyed one that his broken heart cried out for, even now. He knew beyond knowing that if he did not spill his own blood, then that one would be the next in the cycle. The one with his blood on those fragile hands. The next to die. That's why he must take the flight. To free him, to free himself. Life is a slow-acting poison.

_Everything has a price_

He closed his eyes. Everything has a price.  
It started with an innocent, his sister. Her blood on the Sakurazukamori's hands. Now the Sakurazukamori's blood was on his hands. He must be the next to die.  
Yet his death must have meaning. Having lived life with such pain, his death must set him free. He would have wanted to die by the Sakurazukamori's hands but that would never be. He felt the hot blood, his blood, slide over his wrists. Let the blood be memory's river. Hot blood on his hands. Hot blood. The Sakurazukamori's blood, his life blood.

_And the blood will sing to the blood_

His blood sang as he slipped to his knees, too weak to stand. He closed his eyes against the tears threatening to spill over. Blood. Slowly he raised his right wrist to his mouth, his tongue flicking over the crimson, tasting himself. He remembered other hot, red things on his lips- that one taste of ecstacy that he would never again feel from the one he would die for. And from the one who had died for him. The Darkness and the Light. He was drawn to these extremes.

_You are my instrument_

He forced his weak body to stand and stagger to the edge of the building. He looked down as the inky blackness mixed with the crimson and englufed him, flowing over his senses and cooling his heated nerves.

_Everything has a price_

Gathering the last of his strength, he jumped.

_Let the blood be memory's river_

For the one he loved. So that the Violet-eyed one could live. He remembered those eyes, that face. Clung to them as the blackness swallowed him.

_And the blood will sing to the blood_

With the last of his strength, buoyed by determination and power, he lept for the heavens through the crimson black.

_Let the blood be memory's river_

He soared. For one glorious moment, he soared.

_You are my instrument_

And then he fell, lost in the blackness.

_Everything has a price_

**Owari**


End file.
